Kagura Karatchi: The Mizukage's Successor
by anime-undertale
Summary: Kagura Karatachi is the Mizukage's successor and a candidate for becoming the next Mizukage and one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. Kagura doesn't feel like he's suited for it and falls in love with one of his classmates; however, his rival Hachiya also likes her. Kagura is bullied by Hachiya and tries to win his crush's heart any way he can.
1. Chapter 1: Kagura Karatachi

**((Yagura will be alive in this fanfic so for those of you who like Yagura and Kagura this might be a good fanfic for you guys to read.))**

**Kagura's P.O.V**

I woke up to my head pounding and my stomach cramping. Geez, I woke up much earlier than usual this morning. Maybe I went to bed too early last night. I sat up in my bed and looked at my clock that was a little hard to see in the dark. "5:25AM?" I thought to myself. I didn't have to be at school until 9 and I usually start getting ready at 8. I shrugged it off and went to my grandfather's room since he's usually awake around this time. I tried to be quiet in case he was still sleeping and poked my head in the doorway. He was in his bed reading and probably didn't notice my presence. I must have been standing there for about two minutes until he looked up from his book. "You're up earlier than usual, Kagura. Is everything okay?" My grandpa, Yagura said. "I'm fine or at least I think I am..." I said a bit unsure. "Hmm... Come here, Kagura." He said and I went to the side of his bed. He put his book down and looked me in the eyes. "What's wrong, Kagura?..." He asked, a bit more stern this time. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm okay..." I said. "Hm... Alright. But if something's wrong, come to me. I will always be here for you, Kagura." He said. "I know, Grandpa." I told him.

As soon as I left my grandpa's room, I began to feel very light headed. The next thing I knew, I was leaning against the wall and Grandpa Yagura was standing next to me with a worried look on his face. "Kagura, are you okay?" He asked. "I-I'm fine... I just don't feel very well right now..." I said, trying not to worry my grandfather. "Alright, go lay back down okay? I'll wake you up when it's time for you to get ready." "Okay, Grandpa..." I used whatever strength I had to make it to my room and flopped face down on my bed which was still warm somehow. After laying there for a few minutes my stomach started feeling a little upset. I heard my grandpa come towards the stairs that were just a few feet from my room.

"Ugh my stomach hurts..." I said, but didn't realize that I had said it out loud. "Maybe if you try to eat something you'll feel better." my grandpa said. "I don't think it's because I'm hungry." I said. "Are you talking back to me, grandson?" Yagura said as he narrowed his eyes at me. My grandpa Yagura always narrows his eyes when he knows you're lying or when he knows something's up or something's not right. "N-no grandpa." I said. "Hmm... Okay. Well in that case, try to get some more sleep, Kagura." He said and went downstairs.

All of the sudden my stomach let out a loud weird gurgling sound and then I felt a huge cramping sensation in my lower abdomen. I heard my grandpa come back up the stairs. "Was that your stomach I heard when I was coming up the stairs?" He asked. "Y-yes..." my face was probably a bright red now. "Hold on Kagura, I think I've got something that might help." My grandpa said. He turned around and went back downstairs and came back a few seconds later with a small cup filled with some kind of clear cough syrup-looking liquid. "Here take this Kagura." He said. I took the small cup and gulped down the liquid, then my grandpa gave me a cup of water to wash it down. "Yuck!" I said sticking my tongue out. My grandpa chuckled. "Medicine isn't supposed to taste good." he said. "Just to let you know ahead of time, this medicine will make your stomach feel better but it'll get worse before it gets better." He said before leaving my room.

A few minutes later I realized what he meant when I got a rushing feeling in my lower abdomen.


	2. Chapter 2: Ryoko

((Hey guys I'm going to throw in an OC. Her name is Ryoko Uzumaki no she's not directly related to Naruto! But just read carefully and you might figure out who one of her parents are at least. Also I kinda see a different version of Hachiya since he's very jelly of Kagura.))

Kagura's P.O.V

I came to school really early because I wanted to talk to one of my good friends, Ryoko. She was always there early. When I walked in she looked up at me and smiled. "Good morning Kagura, you're early." She said. That's one of the things that I loved about her. Her smile made me smile. 'Okay Kagura, you have another chance to tell her.' I thought to myself. "Hey Ryoko... c-can we talk?" I asked. She tilted her head slightly. "What is it?" She asked. "W-well..." I sigh. 'You can do this.' I walked up to her. "Ryoko... I've liked you for a long time and... please go out with me!" I said and covered my mouth. Ryoko's face was bright red. She readjusted her glasses then she giggled. "Of course Kagura!" She said. I let out a mental sigh. 'That was easy.' "So do you want to hangout at my place or do you want me to go to yours?" I asked. "You can come over to mine, but I will warn you, I have big dogs." She said. "Wait... you have dogs? How big are we talking?" I asked. "Massive." Ryoko said. "But it's okay Kagura, I'll make sure I put them in their kennels." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait don't we have that test today?" I asked. "As far as I know. Did you study?" she asked. "Yeah but not for very long, I went to bed early." I said.

We studied for a few minutes before a few other students came in. They grabbed their notebooks and began studying as well. It wasn't long before the loud foul-mouthed Hachiya entered the room using his usual foul language. He put his bag by his seat and walked over to us and leaned over the table, resting his elbows on the table and his head rested on his hands. He stared at Ryoko and smiled at her and she smiled back. "Good morning, Hachiya." she said. I couldn't really tell if she was being genuine or just being polite. That's the thing about Ryoko, she's always so polite and kind yet a lot of people take advantage of her. "So you free tonight? I was thinking we could hangout." Hachiya said. "No sorry, I have plans tonight." She replied. "Oh don't tell me you have plans with that disgrace over there." Hachiya said, gesturing to me. "Hachiya just leave her alone. She already said she had other plans." I said. "Kagura who told you to jump in?" Hachiya said. He stood in front of me and grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"You better listen here. You better back your ass the fuck up off Ryoko or I'm gonna make your life hell." He said. "I don't think that's possible. My life is already a living hell." I said. I looked at Ryoko and she gave me a worried/concerned look. Hachiya threw me back. "Fuckin faggot. I despise you. I can't even stand to look at you." He said. I pressed my back against the wall and slid down as I pulled my knees up to my chest. "My life just gets worse and worse everyday." I said. "It doesn't have to Kag-" Ryoko cut herself off and looked at me again with that worried face. She looked over at Hachiya gritting her teeth. "What did you say to him?! You made him cry!" She looked beyond pissed off. She looked like she was about to go on a killing spree. "Good. His ass deserves it. It'll teach his faggot ass to shut the fuck up and mind his own business. Also nobody cares about you Kagura and nobody likes you! I swear he's a fuckin faggot." Hachiya said.


End file.
